


the vacation

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if the barians accidentally ended up in a fancy mountain resort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the vacation

Alit and Gliag go hiking all day.  
  
They climb off the beaten trails and into the woods, where they fight bears and terrify deer with their true forms and practice drawing in the snow. They smash rocks and they duel each other to keep sharp and at night they warm up at the bar, drinking hot chocolate and watching whatever’s on tv.  
  
Durbe finds a library, and then he finds out about online databases and the internet, and then he discovers Barian mind control also works on machines, and whenever they need him they have to dig him out of wherever he’s holed up, covered in dust and notes about is research and doodles of Misael that he does absently in the margins. He spends two weeks hiding out in the resort’s observation tower, staring up at Ursa Major and trying to understand.  
  
Misael discovers powdered sugar, and warm bread, and pound cake. He finds somewhere to fence and the darkest corner of the observatory tower, where all the stars are visible like the center of Glalaxy-Eye’s pupils, and he meditates alone in a temple to human gods, on dragons and knights and the fate of their world. The resort is mostly deserted, with few humans who aren’t staff, and it suits him.  
  
Vector starts out trying to gather information by being very nice to all the staff, and then finds that the payoff is that they do nice things back. Like massage with hot stones, and spa treatments that make human skin almost bearable, and elaborate meals that are nothing like the heat of the Barian radiation his true form needs, and also he gets really involved in their love lives and ends up helping them get revenge on their exes and punish their rude manager.  
  
Sometimes one of them will remember that being here is an accident, and they’re going to need to leave soon, to Heartland City and the Astrals, but being here in the mountains, surrounded by woods and peaks, is like stepping back into the past. It resonates with them, and they forget the urgency of their mission, and relax.


End file.
